This time tomorrow
by Justjessx1x
Summary: Basically Claire and Shane arguing about Shane being too over - protective! Please read first ff so i hope its good ! remember to review guys xx
1. Of Telling TheTruth

Why was he like this? Anyone would think I was a 4 year old girl, not a 17 year old women.

"You don't decide things for me, Shane," I shouted at him. I could tell he was angry, not just at me but at our whole situation.

"I think I get a say, if it means I might lose you!" He shouted right back, without hesitation. I almost cracked, but stood firm. I never wanted to hurt him, but I couldn't just sit back and not do anything, not when people needed my help.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." And I meant it. I had survived to much already, to die at the hands of something so small. "All Jason wants to do is talk to me. If I let him he'll leave you alone and he'll Eve alone."

"And what about you huh? He might leave us alone, but he definitely won't leave you. Why get involved with something else, when I'm already trying to protect you from everything?" Shane sounded defeated. I guess he had a right to, he had been through so much, as well as trying to keep me safe. But I wasn't a little girl, I wasn't Alyssa.

"No one asked you to protect me Shane, and I don't expect you to." I whispered it, to afraid to say it loudly. Shane got up slowly, and walked towards me. I sighed and dropped my head to look at the floor. Eventually Shane's shows came into view and he picked up my hand from my side. Our fingers entwined together. I looked up to find him searching my face carefully.

"I would fight, to my last breath, for you, whether you asked me to or not. I love you to much, to watch you suffer, just for me." Shane whispered it to me. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat and he pulled me closer to his chest. I smiled up at him.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked him.

"Anything," he breathed.

"Promise me, that no matter what, we'll leave here one day. That we'll have a family and our own house. That you will always love me." Shane smiled at me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I promise you, Claire Danvers, that one day we will have everything you have ever wanted. I promise we'll have a family and house. I promise that I will always love you, regardless of what happens. You're mine okay? The best thing that has ever happened to me since the day I was born. I wouldn't change anything about my life, if I meant I would never have met you." A tear spilled down my cheek and I looked carefully at Shane. I stepped back from him and looked away from his face.

"Claire?" Shane asked confusedly.

"Don't... just don't okay? I'm nowhere near as important as your family. I never have been and I never will be, so take it back." I said

"Take what back?" Shane asked.

"That you wouldn't change the past if you could because of me. Take it back, because you don't mean it." I said defiantly.

"I... I do mean it." Shane said stepping towards me.

"No you don't, and I can't have you thinking that you do." I turned and walked away.


	2. Of Difficult Problems

Shane followed me as I ran up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door shut just before he could get in the way. I slid down the wall with my head in my hands.

"CLAIRE!" Shane shouted through the door. "Claire, open the door, we need to talk about this. I didn't mean to make you mad or upset. I'm sorry."

"Do you take it back?" I asked hopefully.

"No because it's the truth." Shane deadpanned.

I got up and grabbed a duffel bag from under my bed. I quickly packed up my clothes and threw them into the bag. I opened the door and Shane smiled at me quickly before noticing the bag in my right hand. He frowned deeply and shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no. Let go of the bag right now." Shane made a grab for the bag and I pulled my hand away.

"Shane stop! That's it okay, I'm done right now." I said and made my way down the stairs.

"What do you mean you're done right now?" He grabbed my wrist and spun me around quickly. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No!... No I'm not; I'm just saying we need time. We both need to get our priorities straight, figure out what we want." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I know what I want; I want you." Shane's eyes searched mine.

"I think we need time Shane, I'm sorry," I whispered as I pulled my arm from Shanes grip. I opened the front door and left the house.

(One Week Later!)

"Claire, Shane is on the phone again!" My mum shouted up the stairs to me.

"Tell him I'm busy!" I shouted back like I had done the other 100 times he had rang already. That was the end of that conversation. When I came downstairs my mum gave me the I-really-don't-understand-anything-anymore look. I just ignored it and went straight to school.

Jason cornered me when I came out of school.

"I told you what I want, now where is it?" He spat at me.

"I did what you told me too, I left the house and I left Shane, what else is there that you could possibly want?" I asked him. I didn't want to think about Shane, it hurt too much to think I had upset him.

"I want my sister, okay. I need her to talk to me." He said. I instantly shook my head. Jason grabbed my hair and yanked me backwards.

"Listen darling, it's either you get me my sister or I take you instead, or maybe your boyfriend. And trust me; it won't be all song and games." He growled.

"Take me okay. You can take me right now just leave Eve and Shane alone." I whispered. Carefully I pulled my head back upwards and Jason let go.

"Okay then,_ sweetie_, let's get going." Jason grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me forwards. He was going so quick I tripped over my own feet and landed flat on my face. Jason pulled me up and continued walking. I spat blood on the floor and desperately wiped my face with the back of my hand. It stung. Jason stopped abruptly. I was then being pushed into a car.

"CLAIRE!" I heard someone call my name and I looked around Jason.

Shane.

He ran towards us and just as he got close the door slammed on my face.

"What are you doing? That's my girlfriend, open the bloody door!" I heard Shane shout.

"She's mine now, _darling_, she doesn't want you anymore." Jason said back.

He got in the car and started the engine before shutting the door on Shane's face. Jason rolled down the window and smirked evilly at Shane.

"Ohh, the irony. You spent so long trying to protect her, _you're pretty little girlfriend_, and now she's with big bad Jason. And you know why? … To protect _you_." Jason cackled a laugh and drove away. I looked out the back window, and Shane stood watching the car drive away. A single tear fell from his eye.

My heart broke.


	3. Of New Guys

A/N - Hey guys! Okay, so I've got a little bit of writers block so I need your ideas of where you want me to go with the story! Seriously I actually love reading your reviews (they do help my writing!)

Many thanks to the people who have already reviewed! Love you guy's xx.

Okay so because of the writer's block I'm just going to let my mind wonder, so sorry if this chapter isn't any good!

Jason pulled me into a run-down, old shack in the middle of, what seemed like, no-where. I closed my eyes when he shoved me to the floor and I held my breath as I felt cold metal wrap itself around my ankles and wrists. His large hand clamped itself around my ponytail and he pulled my head back towards the ground, copying his action from earlier.

"You will stay here, until I get back. I don't need any hassle Claire, so whatever you're planning just forget about it," he whispered in my ear. Then in the blink of an eye he left me alone.

My thoughts wondered to Shane. He rarely cried, unless he truly felt the pain. I didn't want to be the reason for his hurting. I didn't deserve him. I moved slightly and felt something in my pocket. I wiggled around until my hand came into contact with my phone. I grinned.

I speed dialed Shane and he answered on the first ring.

"Claire? Claire where are you? Claire?" He screamed down the phone.

"Shane, please. Please I need your help!" I whispered down the phone.

"Claire? Okay tell me where you are. You have to tell me where you are, so I can come and get you."

"I don't know Shane; I don't know where I am. But I need help Shane, please. I don't want to ask, I know you hate me for what I did but I thought I could handle it but I can't. I just… can't." I sighed and sobbed and tears dripped down my cheeks. A heard a jingle at the front door and I froze.

"Claire, I don't hate you but I need to know where you are!" Shane said. I quickly shut my phone and stuffed it back into my pocket.

Jason walked back into the shack and smiled slyly. He stepped to the side to reveal a man. He wasn't bad looking. Definitely ten times better than Jason, but he had nothing on Shane. He seemed shy. Not looking directly at me.

"That's her," Jason nodded his head towards me, "I have to keep her for a while to make sure her boyfriend knows that I don't call bluffs. But I can't be here to keep an eye on her, so that's your job."

The man nodded and turned to look at me. Our eyes met and I saw the faint trace of a smile. I didn't return it.

"You need to behave yourself," Jason stated simply and left the house. I sighed and rested my head on the freezing cold stone behind me. I heard rustling and when I opened my eyes the boy sat facing me on the tiled floor.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Claire. What's yours? I whispered.

"Tom. When was the last time you ate?" I racked my brain. Did I have breakfast this morning?

"I'm not sure. Definitely last night but I can't remember today."

"Here have these. " He pulled a packet of crisps from his pocket and handed them to me. I looked down at my wrists and then back up at Tom. I frowned slightly.

"I can't. Don't worry about it anyway." I said. Tom opened the packet anyway and picked one out.

"Open then. Open your mouth." He smiled. I followed his instructions and he dropped the crisp in my mouth. Now I couldn't help but smile. He continued to feed me until the packet was empty.

"Why are you helping me? I mean you're supposed to be on Jason's side, but you're helping me?" I asked. I had finally found a voice louder than a whisper.

"Because you don't deserve this. I mean Jason, he's hard core and I don't think it's fair that he is using you to get at that boy." He answered.

"You mean Shane? My boyfriend. But Jason told me he wanted Eve." I said confusedly.

"He wanted you and Eve. He knew Shane wouldn't stop to think if it meant protecting both of you. But when Shane reacted in the car park earlier he knew you would be enough."

"Why does he want Shane?" I asked. I couldn't help but be scared. Shane would do anything to protect me. But when I was locked up, I couldn't protect him. And I knew well that, even if he denied it, he needed protecting.

"Because Shane has you."


	4. Of Alter Ego's

Claire's pov

I stopped and stuttered, staring at Tom incredulously. "What do you mean because Shane has me?" I asked quietly. Tom shook his head.

"You mean you don't know?" He asked.

"Know what?" I asked, still believing my ears had deceived me.

"That Jason has been crazily in love with you since like... forever. All he ever goes on about is Claire this, Claire that, I have to impress Claire, I wonder if Claire would like this. He had a fight with Shane over you a couple of weeks back... said he was talking to some girl and not treating you with the respect you deserve."

"Okay... but I don't believe you. There is no way, with all the crazy stupid things Jason has done, that he likes me. I mean, all the girls he hurt, all the vamps he got involved with. It just doesn't make any sense." I shook my head, refusing to believe anything being said. I mean, this is Jason we are talking about here, this could all be some mad set up to make me look like an idiot. I definitely wouldn't put it passed him.

"Have you ever wondered why all Jason's stupid antics always get back to you and Eve and the rest of them? Because he does everything he can to get your attention, to try and get you to forget about Shane. He wants you." I didn't reply. I just sat there, staring numbly at my hands, refusing to look up. After about five minutes Tom got up and walked around a bit stretching his legs. I hadn't thought about it before, but my bones were beginning to ache and I my legs were numb. I closed my eyes slowly, trying to clear my mind of absolutely everything. And it was beginning to work until Jessie J started blasting through my phone speakers.

I tried to move to stop it from becoming noticed,but it was too late. Tom's head snapped up in my direction and his eyes narrowed. He moved quickly and held his hand out, his eyes narrowing.

"Give it to me," he growled, his voice low. The shy, kind-ish guy was gone in a flash, replaced by a guy just like Jason, cruel and kind of scary; but I wasn't going to back down. I awkwardly leaned to the side, attempting to pull it out of my pocket. I could see Tom beginning to get mad so I moved quicker.

"Would you hurry the fuck up!" He exclaimed, glaring at me.

"It would be a hell of a lot easier if my hands were not tied you douche." I muttered, glaring back at the boy in front of me. I finally managed to pull the phone out. I handed it over slowly, hating the fact that he now had control over me.

"Hello Shane," Tom spat into the phone, "long time no see."

"_Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend Reeves. Touch her and you're dead," I heard Shane say._

"Aww, is Collins scared that I'm going to take his little girlfriend away from him. Well he should be; I like them stubborn but sweet. As a matter of a fact, Claire seems like mine and Jason's type. Looks like Shane has some competition for his girl." Tom said, and evil smirk appearing on his lips. I frowned distastefully.

"_I'm not kidding here Tom, either of you touch and I will kill both of you or go down trying."_

"Oh wow, tough talk from someone who doesn't even know where his girlfriend is. I could do anything I want and there is nothing you could possibly do about it." Tom said, looking at me intently.

"I've got a go now Shane... I have stuff I need to do." He hung up the phone and smiled.

"What was that about?" I asked venomously.

"Ok... So Jason's not the only one who likes you. This was my idea as well doll face. And now your little boyfriend is scared."

"You son of a bitch."

Tom's hand came out of nowhere and connected sharply with my cheek. He grabbed my hair and yanked my hair back as I choked at a yelp.

"I don't like your attitude sweetie. So I suggest you start acting a little bit better." He pulled my hair a little bit harder. "You understand babe?"

I could only nod.


	5. Of Having A Brainy Best Friend

Shane's pov

I punched the wall as hard as I could and my hand started to bleed. I didn't care, all I could think about was Claire and the fact she had two psychos's holding her hostage.

"Shane, clear up your hand," Michael said tightly. I had to do it, the last thing I needed was a vampire attack, courtesy of my best friend. I wiped up the blood and wrapped my knuckles in a bandage, then sat on the couch.

"Where is she Michael?" I asked with a sigh.

"I don't know Shane; but the last thing she needs is you flipping out." He answered. I held my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths.

"Shane listen, I know it's the last thing you want to do, but try to get some sleep. You've been looking for Claire non-stop, you could use a rest." I shook my head.

"I'm her boyfriend Michael. I'm her boyfriend and I'm supposed to protect her. I let her go… I let her leave with Jason because of my own stupidity. This is my entire fault." Michael didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and then he sighed.

"You really love her don't you?"

I clapped my hands sarcastically, "Well done Michael, you've officially learnt how to grasp the obvious."

"I've always known you love her; I didn't realise how much until just now. I always thought you were just with her because… well I don't know… because… it seemed like the right thing." Michael said. I gave a short laugh.

"You know me Mike, if I'm going to do something it's not like I'd do it for the sake of it. And know she's off with Jason Rosser and Tom Reeves and they're doing god knows what to her, and I can't do anything about it." I let out a frustrated growl.

"Wait a second, how do you know she's with Reeves?" Michael asked.

"I rang her and he answered. Said that she was everything he had been looking for."

"Are you an idiot?" Michael hit the side of my head.

"What?"

"She has her phone with her, wherever she is. We can go to the lab and get Myrnin to track it. We'll find her in no time at all." I jumped up and hugged Mike.

"God I could kiss you right now, you genius!" I cried.

"Urm… Yeah… Please don't do that," Michael said quickly.

"Don't worry yourself I won't, but you are a genius and I love you!" I laughed and so did he.

"Well then, let's go get your girlfriend back!" And I ran to the front door.

**A/N**

**Okay so I'm sorry it took a while to update and I'm also sorry it's such a small update. But I don't have a clue what to write at the moment. I still can't decide whether or not I want it to be a short story or turn it into a long one. **

**Anyways I did Shanes Pov just for now but it will go back to Claire's and it will probably stay there because it's easier for me to write.**

**And now for the long awaited Review Shout-outs**

**Darkangel465 – Thanks for being my first reviewer :D**

**Katy251225**

**Destaaa246**

**Vampire-BlackRose**

**Cloclomockingjay**

**Obsessedwiththedark**

**Tash'kikikittehHasBabySwag**

**LalaluvNiallJamesHoran1D**

**Morganville-vamp-chick**

**Hardcore Anime Fangirl**

**Deadlyscorpio**

**Rachel Nutt**

**GeorgieBlack**

**BurningThoughts**

**Justanotherdeadcrazygirl –Love the name **

**Pixistxs**

**Dripping blood XxXx**

**Okey Doke… **

**Anyways…love always Justjessx1x**


	6. Of Anger and Protection

Shane's pov

Michael and I made are way to founders square. I wanted to be relieved that we had found a way of getting Claire back but I couldn't. I still didn't have her here with me and until that happened I would not be happy. Until I knew she was okay and the dickheads that were keeping her hadn't hurt her. Mike was sure his plan was full proof; tell Amelie, track Claire's phone, go to where they had her and then bring her home. I would believe in it when Claire was in the Glass house and Reeves and Rosser were locked up behind bars.

We pulled up outside the founders building. Mike ran into the building quickly, as the sun was still high in the sky and I locked the car and followed suit. We moved to Amelie's office with a purpose, not stopping for anyone until two vampire bodyguards blocked the way to the door.

"Do you have an appointment?" The taller of the men asked.

"I don't need an appointment; tell her Shane and Michael are here and they have news about Claire." Michael answered. The guards looked at each other and then nodded and the smaller of the two entered the door behind them. After about two minutes he came back out, nodding his head and we went into the office.

In there Amelie sat behind a grand desk.

"I hear you have information of Claire's whereabouts?" Amelie spoke, loud and clear.

"Well…not really but we think we might know where to find her." Michael replied.

"If you don't know where she is then this is a pointless meeting." Amelie dismissed us.

"But we know how to find her." Mike tried.

"But you don't know where she is. If you find out where she is I will use all my people to get her, until then I am of no help to either of you." With that she waved us away with her hand. Mike went to walk away but I was furious. I slammed my hand down onto the table and let out a sound that didn't sound human, even to my own ears.

"SHE DOES EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" I shouted. "SHE DOES EVERYTHING AND YOU SIT HERE AND SAY YOU DON'T CARE!" I shouted.

"Mr Collins, I do not care for that tone of voice." Amelie uttered, her voice still controlled.

"I don't care! Why don't you want to help her? Are you really saying she's still expandable to you? After everything she had done; after everything she has risked for you and this god forsaken town?" I was so angry. Claire had spent every day in Morganville trying to help this woman and she still was willing to lose Claire. It made me mad, and it made me frustrated and most of all it made me sad. Amelie was practically proving that there was no good in this town; that no one here had a conscious.

"Claire Danvers has done a lot for Morganville and has helped me may times; but do not let that make you believe she cannot be replaced. She is just a silly little girl that has gotten in over head. I could find a million others like her. I don't need her. And I certainly don't need you, so I suggest you leave my office right now Mr Collins."

I shook my head and gritted my teeth, jaw clenched.

"You're a bitch and Claire's the only reason I'm still here. You're losing followers, fast, and as soon as I get Claire back we are leaving. You treat everyone like shit and expect respect but it doesn't work that way. Morganville would be better without you." I spat at her before turning to leave with Michael.

When we got back to the car I sat back with a heavy sigh.

"I hate to put a downer on things Shane but you know you probably just wrote your own death warrant right?" I looked at him.

"I know. But no one talks about Claire like that; not when I'm around." He just nodded his head.

"So where do you want to go? I mean, what do you want to do now? 'Cos Amelie wasn't really a big help." He asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we have to go to Nutty McFang." Mike cracked a small smile at the nickname for my least favourite vampire in Morganville.

"Really? You hate the dude?"

"But he loves Claire and he will do anything to get her back. I hate him but I love Claire so much more and I know he will help." I hated to admit it but Myrnin seemed like the only option at the moment. No one else was smart enough to track a phone and find Claire. And if playing on his emotions towards Claire was a way to get her back then I would do it in a heartbeat.

"Then let's go to the lab. And a note of advice; don't call him names to his face." Mike let out a small laugh and I had to as well.

"I'll try not to."

And we drove to the lab.

**Claire's pov**

"Please, just don't hurt me." I said, cowering against the wall.

"I don't want to hurt you Claire. I want you to be happy with me." Tom said sitting down in front of me taking my hand. He held on tight so I couldn't move away.

"I want to go home." I whispered. Tom let out a low chuckle, a sound that made my heart beat quicken, but not in a good way.

"Silly Claire, this is your home now. Here with me." Tom murmured.

"I don't want to be here with you." I said.

"That's not your choice Claire. And the more you resist the more pain comes to Shane and Michael and Eve. Jason's already planning on how to take Eve."

"NO! He has to leave her alone, he said he would leave her alone." I tried to move but Tom's grip on my hand became more and more painful as he held on tighter.

"Then do as you're told. Forget about your precious Shane. Forget Michael and Eve. Be with me." I thought about it for a minute. If I didn't play along then everyone I loved would get hurt. My job was to protect my friends from everything that could possibly hurt them; that included Tom and Jason. I nodded my head.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be; please just stay away from them." I whispered.

"Good girl…" Tom leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Claire held back her shudder and pictured Shane happy at home.

She was doing this for him, until he could save her.

**AHHHH – I'm Sorry?**

**I hope this chapters good because I'm really not sure but I wanted to update something so here it is.**

**Remember to review please because I love them sooooo much **

**Love always… Justjessx1x**


	7. Of Escaping and Accepting

Claire's pov

Jason and Tom were at each other's throats when Jason got back. They were both utterly pissed at each other. They spoke in hushed whispers so I couldn't hear until Jason's voice rose with anger.

"For god's sake Tom I told you not to worry about it! I said I'll sort it." Jason told him.

"No I'll sort it; you've done enough already." Before Jason could reply Tom was slamming the door shut, leaving the two of us together. It took a couple of minutes before Jason finally spoke.

"You hungry?" He asked me.

"No," I replied. He frowned.

"Claire I get that you're pissed off. I get that you hate me right now but you have to eat something." He told me, with what seemed like genuine concern masking his face.

"I don't want anything that you've contaminated with your evil thanks," I spat at him, channelling Shane and sneering at him.

"Claire, I'm not going to let you starve to death." This time I didn't answer him, just sat there, wrist's still tied up and my butt still numb. Jason got to work making food, which I had to admit smelt really good. I don't really know how long it took for him to make but it wasn't too long before he sat in front of me with a bacon sandwich. He held the plate out to me and I ignored my stomach by turning my head away from him.

"Claire please," he pleaded with me.

"Please what Jason? I can't take the plate with my hands tied up like this and I can't do anything when you and your stupid little friend don't leave me alone." I looked at him and his eyes softened.

"I'll untie you." He put the plate down and grabbed the key to unlock my hands. The minute they were off I winced and rubbed my wrist that were sore and red.

"Will you eat now?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"No way," I answered him.

"Fine, but you're going to have to eat at some point Claire." He said with a sigh, clearly frustrated.

"You'll have to let me go at some point Jason." I mimicked him.

"Claire, look I get it okay? I get that you don't want to be here but I'm trying. If you would just open your eyes for one goddamned minute you would see that I'm trying my hardest to show you I love you." I turned my head away from him then, unable to deal with the word love coming from someone so evil.

"This is your idea of love?" I asked him.

"I needed to get you away from Collins and Glass and my sister. They painted a picture of me in your mind and I needed you to see that I'm nothing like they've described Claire. I love you." I snorted this time and let out a humourless chuckle.

"Love is wanting someone to be happy. Love is not caring what happens to you as long as their safe. Love isn't this Jason. Love isn't kidnapping and blackmailing and plotting. Love isn't taking a girl so you and your twisted friend can have a sick twisted love affair." I spat. Jason's head snapped up to meet mine and his face was confused.

"My friend?" He asked.

"Tom? You know the one you've kept me locked in here with?"

"Tom doesn't want to be with you Claire. He was just helping me." I slowly shook my head at Jason's words.

"No Jason, Tom told me he loves me."

"Oh Claire you really need to eat… look at you making stuff up." Jason laughed moving his hand to get the plate. I grabbed his wrist and he looked between our hands and my face, stunned.

"He said he loves me. He was on the phone with Shane and he hung up and said if I wasn't with him, he would hurt Shane, Michael and Eve." Jason looked me in the eye. I'm not sure what he saw but it must have been the honesty because suddenly the plate was being hurled across the room at full speed and his hand connected to the wall. Jason growled, literally. It was an animalistic, evil sound and I shrank back against the wall. Jason was a scary guy; I knew what he had done to all the other girls. I hated to admit I was scared in his angry presence, but I was. His angry was different to that of Shane's. When Shane was angry I knew how to calm him; I knew he would never direct his anger at me. Jason was a different story. I didn't trust him; I didn't know how far he would go and I didn't know if I would even survive his anger.

"Did he touch you?" Jason asked me. I didn't answer, shrinking further back against the wall, trying to make myself small. He lunged forward and grabbed my arm, roughly pulling me forward again.

"I said did he touch you!?" He shouted with his face so close to mine I could smell his breath.

"He kissed me," I whispered back to him. It was those three words that set Jason off.

"That fucking bastard! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to make him pay for ever touching my girl!" Jason slammed the front door shut as he left, locking it behind him and I shook violently. I reached up and rubbed my head, the newly formed headache beginning to truly hurt me. Then I looked at my hands. Jason had forgotten to handcuff me back into place. I stood up slowly and stretched my sore, aching muscles before taking a few steps forward. My legs and bum ached from the cold and unforgiving ground, but I carried on walking about. I didn't have my phone to ring Shane and I didn't have the strength to try and open the locked door but I refused to just stay here and wait. This was the first time I had been by myself since I had been taken and I didn't want to waste the chance I had. Forget pretending to love Jason and Tom, I wanted Shane. Scratch that, I _needed_ Shane. I needed to feel his arms holding me tight. I needed to hear his voice, whispering in my ear. I needed to feel his body, when we lay together in the dark. I just needed him, because nothing seemed as bad when he was there to hold my hand through it.

I pictured him looking for me. I pictured his pained face when I got in Jason's car. I remembered the tears that leaked from his eyes when I was taken from him. I caused that pain. It was _me _hurting him. I was supposed to make him feel good, but I didn't. I had made him feel like nothing. I had made him feel bad and I had broken his heart in the space of a day. And I realised right then that I didn't deserve Shane. He deserved a girl who would happily sit away from trouble. He deserved a girl who just rolled with things and never questioned anything. I wasn't that girl… so maybe I wasn't good enough to be Shane's girl. The thought frightened me more than any vampire ever had.

I walked to the kitchen, my legs buckling every couple of steps. The window was big enough for me to fit through and I pulled my aching body up onto the side underneath it. I could do this. I knew it. I had made it through worse. I had been attacked by vampires before; no way was I going to let the likes of Jason Rosser be the end of me. I hoisted myself up and pushed as hard as I could, so I was sitting on the ledge. I swung my legs out and dropped, landing badly on my ankles as they gave way beneath me. I let out a strangled moan on the ground before pulling myself back up into a standing position. I had made it this far, I wasn't going to give up now, where Jason could so easily find me. I moved quickly, doing my best to keep my legs steady as I struggled down the road. I knew where this was; only about 10 minutes from Lot Street; from the Glass House; from my home.

By the time I made it to the street I was barely dragging my feet anymore, just stumbling through the last few steps. I got to them bottom of the steps that lead up to the house, and the idea of climbing them daunted my all at once. _Shane's right there Claire, he's in there right now. _That reminder was all I needed. I lifter my legs slowly, taking each step carefully. I made it half way when I heard the car pull up behind me. I turned and saw Michael's town issued car. And Shane getting out slowly, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Claire?" He asked, as if to check it really was me.

"Shane," was all I managed before my voice broke and my feet failed to hold me up anymore. I had seen him now… it was okay to accept the darkness and let myself fall.

And that's exactly what I did.

**A/N- Okay so it's not my best work and I know it's so farfetched but I felt really bad for not updating anything in ages and decided to just roll with it.**

**On a completely unrelated note… Fall Of Night is the best one so far in my opinion! I read it in a day and not to put out any spoilers but all the Shane and Claire bits are like totally AWWW moments :D**

**Anyways… review this crap like crazy please :D**

**I'm not making any promises about updates yet, but this story is not over, there shall be more.**

**Love Always… Justjessx1x**


End file.
